Get-Well Gus Gets Well
"Get-Well Gus Gets Well" is the first segment of the one-hundred and ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 7, 2017. Summary When flying Pegasus toy Get-Well Gus crashes and breaks off one of his wings, Doc outfits him with a prosthetic. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie and Snowpeep *Robbie Rist as Stuffy and Snowpeep *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly, The Dude, Rodriguez and Snowpeep *Laraine Newman as Southwest Sal and Snowpeep *Lucinda Clare as Queen Amina *Ludacris as Gus Songs *Make You Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript The Dude: Gus, this rainbow is right on time. You're the dude. No, wait, I'm the dude. But you're awesome! Lambie: Hm. Looks like Gus' wing broke into little pieces when he crashed. The Dude: Doc can fix it, right? Lambie: Only one way to find out. Bag 'em and tag 'em, guys. (Everyone looks at her) Oh. (Giggles) I mean, let's take the pieces inside. Stuffy: Thanks, guys. Go home, get some rest. We got it from here. The Dude: Uh-uh. We're stayin' right here. Southwest Sal: Darn tootin'. Get Well Gus is our friend. We're stayin'. Queen Amina: No matter how long it takes. Just get him well again, please. The Dude: And you let us know if there's anything else we can do to help. Stuffy: You got it. Gus: Hey, guys, did you find my wing? Stuffy: We've got a good news/bad news situation. The good news is, we found your wing. Gus: Oh, no. It's broken into little pieces. Lambie: Yeah. That's the baa-ad news. Chilly: The only way we're gonna find Gus a wing is with a wing and a prayer. And we don't have a wing. Stuffy: And we've been looking a long time. Lambie: We can't give up, guys. Do you wanna live in a world without Gus as your mail toy, 'cause I sure don't. Chilly: I can't even imagine it. Stuffy: Let's keep searching. Chilly: (After he sees a feather duster on Stuffy's head) Oh! Stuffy, there's bird on your head. Stuffy: What? (Tries to get it off) Whoa! Bad bird. Go, go. Lambie: (Lambie takes the feather duster off Stuffy's head) It's just a feather duster. Stuffy: (Laughs) Right. I knew that. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Broken Wing Dings *'Toys that debut in this episode': Gus *After Doc asks Gus how he's feeling after getting fixed instead of singing the "I Feel Better" song all Gus said was "I feel better, so much better." *This is the 11th episode we see Doc in her operating clothes. The first 10 were "Getting to the Heart of Things", "Molly Molly Mouthful", "Lambie Gets the Linties", "Space Buddies Forever!", "Welcome to McStuffinsville", "Night Shift", "Nikki's Night in the E.R.", "Birthday Party Emergency", "Camille Gets Over the Hump" and "Into the Hundred Acre Wood!". *Rapper Ludacris guest stars in this episode. *This is the first time Gus has a bad case. *This is the third episode where none of the original songs were performed at all. The first two episodes where in "The Big Sleepover" and "Willow's Wonky Whiskers". Gallery Doc and toys with Gus.jpg queen amena_season 4.jpg the dude and snowpeeps_2.jpg the dude rainbow flashlight.jpg rainbow in the giant snow globe.jpg four snowpeeps.jpg the dude package.jpg southwest sal and gus.jpg gus and bella.jpg gus, big jack and little jack.jpg big jack and little jack_season 4.jpg gus and fiona.jpg gus with some other toys.jpg gus on the escelator.jpg gus and hallie.jpg hallie_6.jpg gus flying above the foosball players.jpg two foosball players.jpg gus gets hit by a soccer.jpg gus bumps into the giant clock.jpg hallie_7.jpg hallie runs out of the toy hospital.jpg hallie and gus.jpg hallie and the foosball players gather around gus.jpg hallie calls up to doc.jpg ZDnrWyL.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly put gus onto the hospital bed.jpg doc listens to gus' heartbeat.jpg closeup gus' wing.jpg broken wing dings.jpg 0ZMl0x.jpg LdcAjJb.jpg Doc in Get-Well Gus Gets Well.jpg lambie piece of wing.jpg other toys find other pieces of a wing.jpg lambie 'bag em and get em guys'.jpg|"Bag 'em and tag 'em, guys." lambie and chilly7.jpg E-bsTOM.jpg gus hides his face.jpg lambie cuddles gus.jpg get well cards.jpg lambie gives gus a get well card.jpg lambie holds up flowers.jpg make you better song.jpg maxresdefault_1000.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly in the storage area.jpg stuffy, lambie and chilly_5.jpg stuffy with a duster on his head.jpg lambie duster_2.jpg lambie, chilly and stuffy coming out with stuff.jpg lambie duster_3.jpg the dude, queen amena and southwest sal.jpg lambie, stuffy and chilly_5.jpg chilly, queen amena and southwest sal coming into the checkup room.jpg group hug get-well gus gets well.jpg doc and hallie in the operating room.jpg doc's magic stethoscope lights up.jpg gus wakes up from his surgery.jpg Doc_McStuffins_NAACP_Image_Awards_2018_800_450.jpg everyone sees gus flying with his new wing.jpg Doc and Gus.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-17-get-well-gus-gets-well-triceratops-trouble.jpg get-well gus gets well end shot.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where none of the original songs are sung at all Category:Season 4